Strategic Defense Initiative (EV)
The Strategic Defense Initiative (abbreviated to SDI) is an anti-ballistic missile defense system in the Union of Everett. History Ronald Reagan The Strategic Defense Initiative (SDI) was a proposal by U.S. President Ronald Reagan on March 23, 1983 to use ground and space-based systems to protect the United States from attack by strategic nuclear ballistic missiles. The initiative focused on strategic defense rather than the prior strategic offense doctrine of mutual assured destruction (MAD). The Strategic Defense Initiative Organization (SDIO) was set up in 1984 within the United States Department of Defense to oversee the Strategic Defense Initiative. The ambitious initiative was "widely criticized as being unrealistic, even unscientific" as well as for threatening to destabilize MAD and re-ignite "an offensive arms race". It was soon derided as Star Wars, after the popular 1977 film by George Lucas. In 1987 the American Physics Society concluded that a global shield such as "Star Wars" was not only impossible with existing technology, but that ten more years of research was needed to learn whether it might ever be feasible." Under the administration of President Bill Clinton in 1993, its name was changed to the Ballistic Missile Defense Organization (BMDO) and its emphasis was shifted from national missile defense to theater missile defense; and it scope from global to regional coverage. It was never truly developed or deployed, though certain aspects of SDI research and technologies paved the way for some anti-ballistic missile systems of today. BMDO was renamed to the Missile Defense Agency in 2002. Defense System Everett's defense system, like Ronald Reagan's plan, contains a ground and space based defensive laser system. World Trade Center South Tower One of the new security features of the New World Trade Center was an SDI defense turret atop the south tower, World Trade Center 2, to defend from air attack. This was the first placement of an SDI system in Everett. The turret defends the World Trade Center from plane attack, New York City from missile attack and the entire Tri-State region from nuclear attack. SDI Turret System The SDI turret system was the first part of SDI to be implemented. After the completion of the World Trade Center turret and successful test runs of it's systems, turrets went up across the nation. There are a total of two to ten turrets per state, depending on the size of the state, with a turret in each of the major cities. There are a total of 250 turrets in the country. SDI turrets are effective should the Planetary Defense System fail as a secondary defense system. The turrets fire a plasma laser at the incoming target and is capable of full auto fire to take out multiple missiles, planes or other threats. Planetary Defense System (PDS) The Planetary Defense System is a satellite array positioned in space orbit of Earth to be the first line of defense against any ballistic missile attack against any nation who may launch an SLBM, ICBM or other long-range missiles against any other nation. These satellites fire a plasma laser weapon which first locks onto the target and then releases a near light speed burst of plasma, destroying the target. The PDS system has been used to attack ground targets as well by first charging up the laser energy to be more destructive, should the target be a building, missile silo or bunker. Tests have been totally successful with the PDS system which is capable of locking on within under a minute and destroying the target seconds later. There are thirty PDS satellites in orbit which are capable of defending every corner of the globe from a nuclear missile attack. The PDS satellite is a fusion generator weapon which requires a charge up of energy to the desired destructive level before being released on a target. Charge time can last from under a minute to five minutes depending on the desired destructive capability. The targeting laser itself can be used as a weapon, capable of slicing through a target before releasing the burst. The targeting laser has proved useful in penetrating and weakening armor and concrete for bunkers. Mobile SDI Mobile SDI vehicles are the last line of defense from missile attack. Mobile SDI comes in the form of different vehicles. SDI turrets primarily come on a HEMTT truck called HEMTT MSDI (Mobile SDI). Other forms of Mobile SDI include the Massachusetts Class Battleship which is armed with an SDI turret. Everetti Nimitz-class aircraft carriers and the new Gerald Ford-class carriers have also recently received MSDI turrets. Mobile SDI is also being implemented into the Quebec-class SSBN submarines. Manual Defenses In the event of the inability of the plasma laser system to destroy incoming missiles, a series of older manual take-down methods are used. This includes a primary defense of fighter-bomber interception by a force of ICBM take-down teams. A team consists of a Predator fighter bomber accompanied by two SF22 Raptor fighters, who will chase and shoot down the offending missile with technologies that include systems based on the Boeing YAL-1. Secondary ground based defenses include the THAAD ballistic missile defense launchers and Ohio-class submarines using anti-ICBM surface-air missiles. A final resort are the older anti-Scud missile systems, the Patriot and Arrow missile trucks, replacement David's Sling missile system and the newer Everetti-Israeli joint Iron Dome and later Iron Beam projects. Category:Union of Everett Category:Weapons